1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, a control method thereof and a recording medium, and more particularly, to an electronic device, a control method, and a recording medium in which a transmitting side and a receiving side of a transducer array are disposed to be spaced apart from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where a target object is scanned using an electronic device that includes a transmitting-side transducer array and a receiving-side transducer array, an ultrasonic beam in a range of several kilohertz (kHz) to hundreds of megahertz (MHz) may be output from the transmitting-side transducer array in order to scan the target object. The output ultrasonic beam may be propagated to the target object, and reflected toward the receiving-side transducer array. The reflected ultrasonic beam may vibrate the receiving-side transducer array, and the receiving-side transducer array may output an electrical pulse caused by the vibration. A direction in which the target object is located and a distance to the target object may be measured based on a direction in which the transmitting-side transducer array outputs a signal and a direction in which the receiving-side transducer array receives the output signal.
The transducer arrays for scanning the target object may be generally arranged to intersect in a right-angle shape or a cross shape. FIGS. 1A and 1B are illustrations, respectively, of a case where the transducer arrays are disposed in an electronic device such as a smart phone in a right-angle shape and a case where the transducer arrays are disposed in the electronic device in a cross shape. If the transducer arrays according to the prior art are in a right-angle shape, the arrangement structure of the transducer arrays may be limited as shown in FIG. 1A, or the arrangement of the transducer arrays may be impossible as shown in FIG. 1B.